Abraço de Anjo
by Fabi
Summary: Takari - pequena reflexão sobre uma lenda grega...


Olá! Este é um pequeno conto de fadas baseado numa lenda grega. É uma história muito breve, algo que escrevi enquanto não termino vários outros projetos. Eu espero não ter me tornado enfadonha no decorrer deste conto.

Boa leitura!

ABRAÇO DE ANJO

Por Fabi

__

"Somos anjos de uma só asa.

Somente abraçados podemos voar."

Domênico Crescêncio – Poeta italiano – Século XVII

O rapaz andava pelo parque contemplando as crianças brincando, pensativo, tentando relembrar quem ele era. Por algum motivo, tudo o que ele lembrava era de ter acordado um dia pela manhã e se encontrado no meio do parque. Ele não sabia de onde havia vindo, quem era sua família, quem era ele. Só o que ele sabia era que estava procurando alguma coisa. Que estava procurando alguém. Por algum motivo, ele não sentia cansaço, não sentia fome, não sentia sede. Ele só sabia que sua busca era importante e que ele não deveria parar enquanto não encontrasse o que procurava, apesar de não ter a mínima idéia do que fosse.

Todos no parque já haviam se acostumado a ver aquele rapaz alto, vestido de branco, com cabelos tão loiros que pareciam brilhar ao sol. Muitos haviam se aproximado para falar com ele, ouvindo uma voz calorosa como resposta dizendo que ele apenas estava procurando alguma coisa muito, mas muito importante mesmo.

Muitas vezes ele saia do parque e vagava pelas ruas da cidade, seguindo sua busca sem fim por aquilo que ele sabia que estava faltando.

Fora numa destas andanças que ele a viu. Ela! Uma linda moça de cabelos castanhos com olhos refletindo bondade.

O rapaz não sabia como, mas tinha certeza que aquela moça estava envolvida com sua procura. Depois daquele dia, o rapaz sem memórias procurava ver a moça sempre que possível, até que um dia conseguiu falar com ela.

A moça achou estranho esta atitude do rapaz, mas alguma coisa nela a compelia a confiar cegamente no alto moço loiro com quem conversa.

Depois desta primeira conversa entre os dois o encontro deles se tornou um prazer diário na vida de ambos. Se algum dia eles não se encontrassem, eles sentiam um vazio dentro de si, como se alguma coisa muito importante estivesse faltando.

O moço loiro ansiava pelos encontros com a linda jovem de cabelos castanhos, mas ainda sentia que não havia terminado sua busca. Ele ainda não descobrira quem era e qual era a sua missão. Apenas sentia que algo iria acontecer. Algo que mudaria sua vida para sempre.

Então, certo dia, a mudança que ele estava sentindo aconteceu. 

O jovem rapaz estava indo ao encontro da bela garota quando ouviu o barulho de pneus sendo freiados com força, seguido pelo som de um baque e de gritos.

Indo investigar o que tinha acontecido, o moço encontrou uma pequena multidão reunida em torno de algo. Juntando-se a ela, ele viu algo que não esperava.

Ela! A linda moça que trouxera alegria a sua vida de busca sem fim, deitada no meio da rua com sangue começando a se espalhar sob ela e no chão em torno. O rapaz apressou-se a chegar ao lado dela, para ver se podia ajudar em algo. Mas fora um gesto em vão. A linda garota já não fazia mais parte do mundo dos vivos. Mais tarde os médicos disseram que ela morrera instantaneamente.

O rapaz sem passado voltou a sentir solidão. Novamente ele vagava pelo parque em sua busca sem fim, o vazio que havia sido preenchido antes pelo sorriso da garota voltara com força total.

Os freqüentadores do parque ficaram com muita pena do rapaz. Ele continuava cumprimentando a todos, mas o calor de sua voz já não era o mesmo, o seu sorriso continha um toque de tristeza que tocava a alma de cada um que o via.

Certa noite o rapaz sem nome se sentou num dos bancos do parque e ficou a admirar a lua, quando sentiu que alguém se sentava ao seu lado. Lentamente ele se virou e viu algo que muito o surpreendeu.

Ali, ao lado dele, sentada no banco do parque banhada pela luz do luar, completamente vestida de branco, estava a bela garota que tantas alegrias trouxera a sua vida de interminável busca.

"Como?" Foi tudo o que o rapaz pode dizer.

A bela jovem abriu um luminoso sorriso, que o aqueceu por dentro, antes de responder.

"Eu vim te dizer que tua busca terminou, Takeru."

"Takeru?" Perguntou o rapaz confuso.

"Este é o teu nome. Tu não te lembravas dele e de mais nada por causa de tua importante missão."

"E que missão é esta?" 

"A missão de encontrar a outra metade da tua alma."

Quando a garota disse isto, todas as respostas as quais o rapaz tanto procurara surgiram na mente dele, junto com muitas lembranças. Sim, ele estava procurando a outra metade de sua alma, que havia sido cortada ao meio quando os antigos deuses decidiram que nada poderia ser tão perfeito quanto eles. Estes deuses sentiam ciúmes dos homens do inicio dos tempos, que eram todos hermafroditas, seres perfeitos, homem e mulher num único corpo, e separaram estas duas metades. E, desde então, acontecia a busca interminável pela outra metade de sua alma.

E ele encontrara a dele!

Aquela garota de sorriso bondoso era a metade de sua alma que estava faltando desde sempre. O rapaz a olhou maravilhado, antes de sussurrar: "Hikari..."

A garota sorriu com prazer, antes de pegar as duas mãos do jovem e faze-lo levantar-se do banco. Uma vez em pé, os dois se abraçaram, sentindo suas almas se fundindo numa só, ao mesmo tempo em que uma suave luz dourada os iluminava.

Pouco depois mais nada restava deles no parque. Mas, depois daquele dia, todos os que passavam na frente daquele banco podiam sentir algo os aquecendo por dentro, como se o vazio existente dentro de cada um houvesse sido preenchido.

Longe dali, no meio de um reino dourado, uma alma reunida espalhava felicidade por todos a quem encontrava, convocando a todos para que nunca desistissem da busca pela outra metade do seu ser...


End file.
